


Can I open your present?

by blackrabbit_o7



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit_o7/pseuds/blackrabbit_o7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has been eyeing 'that' particular hat for quite some time, so Sho bought it. However, he was not sure if it was worth his months’ salary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I open your present?

 

Jun has been eyeing _that_ hat for quite some time now. Looking at it longingly, beautiful deep brown eyes flooding with what looks like hesitation and sadness—Or what Sho thought it looks like—staring at it like it would move by itself, but not actually going in the shop to touch it and look at it closely. So when Sho went out to buy Christmas presents and saw _that_ hat, he immediately went inside the store and picked it up. It was a very nice hat indeed, one of a kind. He was sure Jun doesn’t have this kind of a hat yet, despite having an abnormal amount of hat in their closet—Well _Jun’s_ closet since he has so many clothes and hat, not to mention his accessories and shoes, that he needed to have his own walk-in closet. A bigger one at that—and so Sho told the sales lady that he would take the hat and followed her to the register. His head shot up and his eyes went wide when the lady rang the item and told him how much it cost. _Why the hell would a hat cost so much?_

But Sho loves Jun. And money was just money that they could earn anyway. That’s why no matter how expensive the hat was, Sho still bought it and tried not to think of returning the item and just buy his lover a Cookbook. He could never go wrong with this hat could he? Or he just did?

Come Christmas morning, Jun was up earlier than he normally would—without feeling the need to murder someone. He bounced off of the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth with unexpected speed. When he went out of the bathroom, Jun saw his lover sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and looking all too sleepy. Jun smiled warmly. He must have awakened the other guy, but he does not care. Jun walked towards his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss.

“Good morning Sho-kun, Merry Christmas.”

“Hey there gorgeous, Merry Christmas.” come Sho’s husky reply.

Too tired and sleepy to be awake at an ungodly early morning during his day off, Sho still stood and went to the bathroom. He then followed where Jun went and saw the younger man sitting in front of the Christmas tree looking all too giddy and happy.

“Go ahead and open your present.” Sho said; a smile creeping at his face, seeing how happy his lover looked.

“Really?” Jun asked, excitement clearly written all over his beautiful face.

Sho nodded and sat on the black leather couch, watching Jun tore the purple gift wrap a little too violently and opened the box. His lover stopped moving all of a sudden; big beautiful brown eyes becoming much bigger, and his jaw drop leaving his mouth open. Slowly, Jun’s hand took the hat out of the box and looked at Sho, eyes and mouth still wide open.

“Really?” Jun whispered. Afraid that if he spoke too loudly, the hat on his hands will vanish.

Sho only manage to nod when his lover jumped him on the couch. Sitting on his lap, the younger man peppered his face with kisses and thanking him profusely.

Sho chuckled, “You liked it that much?”

Jun stopped his ministration to look at Sho, dumfounded, “Are you kidding me? I love it! I love it so much! Oh my god! You have no idea how much I—”

“Baby,” Sho stopped his lover’s blabbering by kissing Jun’s lips. Placing his hands on the back of the younger man, he deepened the kiss when Jun sighed. Slowly caressing Jun’s back to calm the overly excited man, his hands rested on the slim man’s waist and pulled out of the kiss.

“Better?” he asked, looking at the other lovingly.

Jun nodded, looking all too flustered from the kiss. He carefully placed his hat on Sho’s head. Leaning in, he whispered in his lovers’ ear, “Can I open your present Sho?”

Sho looked at the Christmas tree and saw three boxes—Jun always gives more than one present, saying that he doesn’t know which one to choose so he chose all instead. Sho agreed. Seeing how happy his lover looked when opening presents, who was he to object? That’s why to say that he was surprise, when Jun pulled his sweatpants together with his underwear was an understatement.

Jun move from Sho’s lap and kneeled in front of the older guy, dragging along the material of Sho's sweats to pool on the man’s ankles. He pushed his lover’s knee apart to settle himself in between Sho’s thighs. Reaching to grab at the flaccid cock, Jun leaned and swiped his tongue on the slit of the member, making Sho find his voice to speak at last.

“Jun! What—” Sho wasn’t able to finish what he wanted to say when he saw those beautiful pair of brown eyes filled with lust. He complied by scooting a little to accommodate Jun’s position.

Jun swiped his tongue at the tip of Sho’s cock, circling the head while looking at Sho. Lips, enveloping the bulbous head making Sho groan softly at the warmth. “ _Ngh~_ ” Jun’s staring right at Sho’s eyes, sucking just the head; sending shiver down Sho’s spine straight to his soft cock, making it hard. “ _Ahh~_ ” Jun continued to suck at the head, tongue swiping and circling every now and then. When Sho was half-hard, Jun took the pleasure of licking from base to tip. Eyes slowly fluttering close, he swallowed Sho’s cock to the hilt, eliciting a moan of purely pleasure from the man. “ _Fuck!_ ” When Jun resurfaced, he opened his eyes and looked at Sho—cock still enveloped in his full lips.

“Jesus! Jun~” Sho moan, hands cupping the beautiful man’s face before him.

Jun ignored his lover’s hand and bobbed his head, taking Sho’s member in inch by inch with a torturous slow pace. He let go of Sho with a wet pop and lick at the underside. He then tilted his head to nip at the sides; sucking, nipping, and licking at Sho’s entire length—making the older man as hard as a pipe.

Veins visible and the bulbous head nearly purple from being too stiff, Sho’s cock was standing proudly in front of Jun’s face. Licking his lips—this was how Jun wanted it to be—he took the rigid cock entirely inside his sensuous mouth again and bobbed his head, slowly at first, sucking harder the faster he goes.

Sho was a bunch of blabbering mess; moaning, groaning, cursing, Jun was good with his mouth—he gives Sho the best blowjob he’s ever had with any other man or woman that he’s ever dated—he knows that, ever since he started dating Jun. However, this Jun “ _Oh God~_ ” this Jun was giving him too much pleasure while only using his mouth that Sho’s awareness went out of the window.

“God! Baby, it feels so good~”

He’s feeling hot all over and beads of sweat were forming on his skin, even though it’s practically freezing outside and the house heater wasn’t even set that high. Sho’s cursing. He could feel all the nerve in his body responding to what Jun’s doing to him. His balls were getting heavy by the minute, and they’re starting to hide inside of his body—he’s close. A weird feeling’s forming in his stomach—he’s about to cum.

“Oh Jun~ Baby I’m…ahh!~”

Seeds gushing out and into his lover’s warm mouth, to which Jun greedily swallowed, Jun sucked and licked Sho clean. He moved to sit at the older man’s lap once again; wiping at the beads of sweat on Sho’s temple, Jun leaned in and whispered on his panting boyfriends’ ear, “Merry Christmas Sho-chan~ There’s more present waiting for you later tonight at our room.”

He winked and got up from Sho. Taking his Christmas gift, he went to their room leaving the older man to get his bearings back.

Sho’s head fell back on the couch, staring at the cream colored ceiling, he grinned to himself: It was definitely worth every cent he’s spent on _that_ expensive hat.

 


End file.
